


Macaroni and Sex

by tranquitss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Porn Without Plot, a little bit of aftercare (i can make a whole other thing about the aftercare if you want me to), but mostly just porn, contrary to the title there is no food porn, dom shiro, i swear im a serious writer, shiro calls lance kitten, some fluff in the beginning, sub lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquitss/pseuds/tranquitss
Summary: Lance and Shiro spend a lovely evening with each other, but it ends in firEy hOt sEx.





	Macaroni and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is the first thing i'm ever posting on this site and im really excited but also nervous bc there are a lot of good writers on this site and i feel very inferior to them. i would love to take constructive criticism if there is any. i hope you enjoy reading this.

It was a calm night for the couple. They had both gotten home from work about five and just lazed around for the rest of the day in each other’s arms; watching Youtube videos and a few episodes of their favorite show. They made a simple dinner, Mac N Cheese and hot dogs, it will always be a classic. 

Now, they stood at the sink, washing the dishes as the fluorescent lights shone down on them; though they only had the kitchen lights on, giving it a dimly-lit feel. Music on low volume played in the background: it was a playlist full of random songs with no real theme to it, all they knew is that they both equally enjoyed the songs on it. 

Lance swayed his body to the beat as he scrubbed a dish, it was subtle. Shiro rinsed the dish and put it on the dish rack where all the other dishes went to dry. Lance began to sing the lyrics softly, picking up the last dish and beginning to clean it. Lance knew he could sing and didn’t try to hide it, Shiro enjoyed listening to his voice; it was smooth and deep.

They finished up the dishes and Shiro let out a soft sigh. Lance now was really getting into the song, turning to face Shiro. He grabbed the man’s hands and began forcing him to do a little dance with him. Shiro smiled and danced with him, not the best dancing, it was sweet and simple. Lance then, gave Shiro a little spin. Shiro had to duck his head a bit as he was spun and he giggled softly. Lance laughed, and brought himself close to Shiro snaking his arms around Shiro’s waist. A smile formed on Shiro’s face and he returned the embrace.

Their lips met in an instance, it was a tender kiss. Their bodies were warm against each other, but hands cold and damp. The contrast felt beautiful, it sent shivers up Lance’s spine. Shiro’s hands were big, and could very easily hold Lance’s body. His back arched a little, and he pulled away just enough to look into Shiro’s eyes. They were both smiling fondly at each other, enjoying this small moment of appreciation. 

But, their lips meet again, this time more needy. Their eyes fall closed and Lance’s arms wrap around Shiro’s neck, while Shiro’s arms remain around his waist and pull him in closer. The song changed, a song slower and more sensual; it really set the mood. 

Lance moved to the island counter, and pressed against it, pulling Shiro in close so their bodies were flush against each other. They continued to kiss feverishly, it quickly growing heated. Shiro’s large hands roamed up Lance’s back and then back down, then once more but his hands were now slipped under his shirt. Lance felt a shiver go up his spine as he felt those cold hands once more. They slowly moved up and his fingertips traced Lance’s spine, up and down. Lance loved the way Shiro handled him; his own hands found their way into Shiro’s hair and buried themselves in it. He raked his fingers through the man’s hair, messing it up. Shiro pressed further against Lance, and Lance took that as a sign; he hopped up onto the counter and Shiro moved between his thighs. Lance’s legs wrapped loosely around his hips.

The couple pulled away to get air for a moment before Shiro was diving back in, except his lips found Lance’s neck and he kissed there; deeply, suckling on the beautifully smooth tan skin. Lance moaned softly, he had a bit of a sweet spot for neck kisses. Lance’s hands moved out of Shiro’s hair, to nape of his neck, and then down to his shoulders; they rested there for a moment before slowly caressing. Shiro loved the way Lance touched him, it was gentle and skillful; he knew what made the man tick.

Lance slowly laid back, bringing Shiro with him. Shiro leveraged himself by having one hand on the countertop, but his other hand found itself roaming up Lance’s stomach, underneath his shirt. Again, another cold shock that made his back arch into the touch. Shiro’s lips were still working on his neck, he may have given the boy a hickey or two. His arm snaked around Lance’s back and then slowly pulled him up, his lips now back up to Lance’s.

“What’re you doing?” Lance questioned, in a bit of a haze; he was really enjoying those kisses and touches.

“I was gonna take you to the bedroom.” Shiro answered, but Lance shook his head.

“No, I wanna do it here.”

“Here?”

“Yeah.” Lance smirked. Shiro couldn’t help but smile, rolling his eyes a little.

“Impatient much?” He asked as he went to kiss that neck again. Lance bit his lip, his legs wrapping around Shiro’s waist once more, but tighter; it brought their hips together.

“You know me.” Lance leaned back once more. “Now hurry up.” 

They kissed deeply, their mouths moving together expertly. Shiro pulled Lance’s shirt off and only let their lips seperate for that one moment as the shirt was pulled over Lance’s head. Lance’s body was beautifully toned, his muscles had a gentle look to them, but Shiro knew how strong Lance was. Lance had a bit of a happy trail going on at the moment, but the hairs were light; Lance almost always shaved every inch of his body, but sometimes he got lazy and started letting it grow out a little. Shiro thought Lance with or without body hair was attractive, though he did enjoy following down that happy trail. 

Shiro could feel his growing erection pushing against the constraints of his sweatpants and he could see that Lance was in the same boat by the tent in his pants. He couldn’t help but grind down on Lance, their clothed cocks rubbing against each other. This caused a soft moan from Lance. 

The feeling of that blissful friction sent shivers of pleasure down Shiro’s spine. He stifled a moan and did it again, this time going harder to create more friction. Lance moaned again, this time a little louder. 

“Shiro..” He breathed out, his expression twisting into pleasure. Shiro bit his lip, grunting softly. 

They continued to dry hump for a while, making their cocks achingly hard. Lance was quickly melting away into the pleasure, his back arching and toes curling. A small wet spot from precum had stained their sweatpants, as well. 

“Shiro, please..” Lance whined. “I need you now..” 

“Be patient, kitten..” Shiro said gently.

“But, I’m not patient you know that..” Lance whined more. 

Shiro shushed Lance and then kissed him, Lance didn’t kiss back at first because he’s stubborn like that but soon gave in. Slowly, Shiro began to kiss down Lance’s body. His lips stopped over one of Lance’s nipples and he began gently sucking on it. Lance gasped out softly, he had sensitive nipples and could probably cum with just being fucked and having his nipples played with. Shiro’s hand moved to pinch, squeeze and rub Lance’s other nipple. 

“Fuck, Shiro..” Lance swore, his back arching. 

Shiro didn’t dwell on Lance’s nipples, though. He quickly moved further down. Lance whined at the loss of pleasure, but Shiro shushed him again. Now Shiro was at his favorite part, the happy trail. As he kissed down it, he pulled Lance’s sweatpants down with it. It didn’t surprise Shiro when the boy’s cock sprang out; he had been freeballing it. Lance rolled his hips, wanting to be touched so bad.

“Please..” He begged. Shiro smirked, loving it when Lance begged. He spread Lance’s thighs and brought his lips to the tip of his cock; kissing it. Lance let out a sigh of pleasure, he was always so sensitive. 

Shiro wanted to tease Lance, so he licked from the base of the shaft up to the tip. It made Lance moaned out. 

“Shiro..” He moved his hand down into Shiro’s hair, gripping it lightly. “Please..”

“Tell me what you want.” Shiro said while peppering kisses along Lance’s cock. Lance rolled his hips, wanting more.

“I want to feel your mouth around me..” Lance begged. “Please, I want it so bad..”  
“Good boy..” Shiro didn’t waste any time getting Lance’s cock into his mouth. He held the base of it in his hand and slowly stroked whatever wasn’t in his mouth. Lance gasped out in pleasure, his head lolling to the side. 

“Shiro..” He breathed out, toes curling. 

Shiro sucked on the tip, his tongue swirling around. His free hand caressed the inside of Lance’s thigh. Lance was moaning out, tugging at Shiro’s hair. Shiro could taste the saltiness of Lance’s precum. 

He began to lower his head now, but stopped once he reached his limit. His hand now worked fast on the rest of Lance’s cock while is head bobbed up and down. 

“Oh fuck!” Lance exclaimed, his back arching and legs bending. His eyes fell closed and he began to play with his nipples, making him moan louder.

Shiro looked up at Lance and felt his dick twitch when he saw the state the boy was in. They hadn’t even started having sex and Lance was already becoming such a mess; it turned Shiro on so much. 

Shiro hummed around Lance’s cock and the vibrations made Lance just shake with pleasure.

“Daddy..~”

Shiro smirked.

“Daddy, please make me cum..~” Lance begged. “It feels so good..~” 

He pulled his mouth off with a soft pop and stood. Lance whined loudly and went to touch himself, but Shiro grabbed his hand and pushed it away, this made Lance whine again.

“Shhhiirrooo..” He cried.

“You are gonna cum to my cock only, got it?”

Lance bit his lip and looked away stubbornly, his cheeks flushed red. 

“Or you won’t get my cock at all.” Shiro said sternly. Lance huffed.

“Fine..” He crossed his arms over his chest. Shiro smiled.

“Good boy, now wait here for me and don’t touch yourself.” Shiro commanded. 

“Yes daddy..” 

 

Shiro returned a minute later with a bottle of lube and a condom. He quickly stripped off his shirt, pants and boxers; he was so hard it hurt, he needed it to be touched. Lance loved Shiro’s cock, it was so big and thick and he loved to ride it and get pounded by it. Anticipation built up in his belly when he saw Shiro’s cock so hard and big and leaking a bit of precum. Lance spread his legs and gripped the edge of the counter.

Shiro hastily opened the condom, wanting to get inside Lance just as much as Lance wanted him inside him. He tossed the wrappings to the side and slid the condom onto his cock, he couldn’t help but pump himself a bit; it made him groan low, his eyes falling closed for a moment. But, he didn’t want to waste anymore time, so he grabbed the lube and squirted some into his hand before lather it on.

“Please fuck me, daddy..” Lance begged. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, kitten..” Shiro positioned himself between Lance’s legs, grabbing the backs of his thighs. He then, slowly pushed in. Shiro groaned at how tight Lance was, he was always so tight for him. Lance gasped out and felt the stretch Shiro’s cock gave his hole; he loved it. Shiro was gentle, stopped periodically to let Lance adjust to his size. Lance adjusted quickly, and was forcing Shiro to go faster; he wanted the man to pound him so bad.

Shiro was up to the hilt and he took a moment to revel in the feeling, but the real pleasure was gonna be fucking Lance into the ground and watching him scream and cry. 

Slowly, Shiro pulled out before thrusting back in with a great amount of force. Lance gasped loudly. He did this for a while, making the pullouts teasingly slow but the thrusts hard hitted. Lance moaned out with each thrust, feeling Shiro’s cock brush against his prostate each time.

“Daddy, please pound me already.. please..~”

Shiro groaned, he loved it when Lance begged. 

He grabbed at Lance’s thighs and adjusted his position a little. “I’m gonna pound you so fucking hard..” 

“Please daddy..~” Lance bit his lip, whining softly.

Within a moment, Shiro began pounding Lance, his thrusts picking up speed. Lance moaned loudly, immediately feeling the effects of it. Shiro’s cock was so close to hitting his prostate.

“Daddy! Oh my god!” Lance’s eyes fell closed. “Please, you’re so close to hitting it, please!” 

Shiro angled his hips more so he could hit that g-spot and make the boy scream his name. 

Lance promptly screamed out as Shiro’s cock rammed right into his prostate, making his back arch and toes curl. 

“Yes daddy! Yes!”

Shiro groaned, and held onto Lance’s leg for some leverage. Lance quickly became a complete mess under Shiro, gripping tightly at the counters edge, his head leaned back and mouth hung open into an ongoing moan. His chest and cheeks were flushed bright red, he looked so pretty like this.

“Fuck kitten, you look so pretty. I love fucking your slutty ass.”

Shocks of pleasure shot up Lance’s spine, making him shake. His head was becoming hazy, he couldn’t think straight, everything felt so amazing.

Shiro watched as his boyfriend was slowly unraveling, his whole body tensing up and his moans so beautifully echoing off the walls. Tears of pleasure began running down the boy’s cheeks and his moans mixed with his sobs.

“Daaddyyy.. Daaddyyy..~!” Lance called out, slurring his words a bit. He felt his orgasm quickly building in his tummy. “I’m close.. I’m close.. please.. ~!”

Shiro moaned out, digging his nails into Lance’s thigh. The boy felt so fucking good around him, he was gonna cum soon too.

“Fuck~!” Lance screamed out as he orgasmed, his back arching to the high heavens and his whole body tensed up completely. Thick ribbons of cum landed on Lance’s chest and belly, some pooling around the base of his cock. Then, his whole body collapsed, he was shaking from the intensity of it all.

Shiro didn’t take long to cum at all, cumming deep inside Lance’s ass. Lance moaned as he felt Shiro’s hot cum fill him up. 

They were both left there, panting, the music filling the air. Shiro looked down at Lance, who looked wrung out. Slowly, Shiro pulled out. Lance whined weakly as Shiro did so, he loved feeling full. 

“Are you okay, Lance?” Shiro asked, voice so soft and kind. Lance nodded weakly. “Do you need anything?”  
“A shower, a cup of tea and then some cuddles would be nice..” Lance responded. He looked up at Shiro and smiled fondly. “I love you..”

Shiro smiled back. “I love you, too..”

Lance reached out and did grabby-hands. “Give me kisses..” 

Shiro obliged and leaned down to give Lance a tender kiss, Lance returned the kiss, reaching up to run his fingers through Shiro’s white hair, playing with his fringe a bit.

“To the bathroom?” Shiro asked against Lance’s lips.

“To the bathroom..”


End file.
